Talk:Shan/@comment-96.48.36.13-20181024063933/@comment-36365793-20181103223125
well... i have her ability at 12 from the event - which doesnt say a lot, but i think by level 12 you have a fair idea of where scaling is going to go, because of the way ability scaling works in this game - and, comparing it to Aria and Eli at the same levels,her dot does 2/7 as much total as aria's and isn;t even guaranteed. her heal does abotu 1/3 as Eli's. she has so-so attack damage, but supports are somewhat gimped for damage items - they only get good staffs and necklaces in that department. an epic ring is required for that slot and one armor available from gacha or C3 can be obtained but it's damage modifier is very low - meaning that because she's not billie or asuka, even though her attack speed is good, she wont ever really contribute in later levels with her auto attack. Her heal is so-so. althea is a much better healer than her. im not sure what her cooldown time is but it seemed pretty long to me so i doubt it's much faster than althea's. she could theoretically take a role in a team that included eli and wanted more healing than just althea if u had a sufficient enough damage dealer for the occasion, since naku isnt available in the gacha. naku and nuka are better healers and damage dealers than her as well, but is hard to get naku unless you already have her. this means for damage, you'd need to focus mainly on her ability, which is very lackluster. for healing, you would need to either not have nuka and althea which is impossible, or you'd need to specifically need a fire type/non grass/water type for healing for her to really be effective. or you;d want a full healer team for some reason. i personally wouldnt use her unless i was thoroughly starved for healers or fire types. in reference to characters that put a DOT on things, the only enemy in the campaigns i think of, that DOTs are relevent for, is the yeti in C3/C3 hard (it seems to have significant dodge and tonnes of hp), and i'd entrust that job to aria and asuka long before i would shan, if in fact i were to do that. it resists fire anyway. long story short - not unless you want a full team of healers, or your stuck in campaign 2 with not enough fire damage dealers, but, honestly i think almost ANY other fire maiden would out-perform her. she could have a corner-case niche of a secondary fire type damage dealer and healer in specfically campaign 2 on your first time through if you only have helen and/or selena - and no other fire maidens. basically, she's out performed in every way by most other maidens, her only good quality is being a fire type - in my personal opinion, she's the worst 'rare' in the game, and even most commons are more useful than her.